


Empirical Data

by scholarlydragon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Euphemisms, F/M, Lazy Afternoon, Married Couple, wager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: When gathering data, it’s best to be thorough.





	Empirical Data

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jessy for the idea of starting with a boring movie, getting the dirty talk even dirtier, and so many logistical helps, Alulah and Lightspeed Goddess for lovely ideas and invaluable editing pointers, Heather for pointing out missing pieces and for “fleshing out”, and the rest of my preview team for  
> unstinting support. I appreciate you all.

The movie was boring.

Persephone sighed quietly as she realized she couldn’t have even said what it was actually about and they were- she glanced at the clock- over an hour into it. Some sort of spy thriller. She felt Hades kiss gently against the top of her head. She twisted up a little from where she had been lying against his chest, half-reclined on the couch, enough that she could look him in the eye.

Hades sat with his left arm slung across the back of the couch where he had made room for her to use him as a pillow. He curled his arm over and down and ran his fingers through her hair.

“I heard that sigh, Kore,” he murmured with a soft smile, “Movie not holding your attention?”

“Not really,” she giggled, “But I’d bet it’s not really holding yours either. I’ve heard more than one sigh from you and I seem to recall your hands wandering more than a little.” His hand had swept down off the back of the couch several times, drifting over her curves, almost absent-mindedly. The plot wasn’t the only reason she hadn’t been able to concentrate on the movie, but it hadn’t been a difficult choice between paying attention to a dull story or her husband’s touch.

He grinned, accepting the teasing and trailing the backs of his fingers over her shoulders and down her back.

“Can you blame me? How can I focus on a movie when I have a beautiful woman pressed up against me?”

Persephone snorted. “It’s a wonder we _ever_ make it through a movie, Hades. Considering I’m normally pressed up against you.” He grinned mischievously.

“I can heroically resist. Sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?” She returned his grin. “I might have to try harder.”

“Oh, please do.”

Persephone shook with stifled giggles as he lifted the remote from the arm of the couch and thumbed the button to stop the movie. She glanced at the now blank screen of the TV, uncertain.

“Are you sure? I know you were looking forward to it.”

“Absolutely.”

His arm draped over her middle, to all appearances an innocent enough embrace… except for the fact that his thumb grazed up over the underside of her breast and probed gently at her nipple through her t-shirt. “I’d much rather do something we’re both going to enjoy.” Persephone inhaled sharply and grinned up at him.

“I take it you already have something in mind?” She brought her right hand up to cover his left, urging it up to cup her breast more fully. His grin was full of mischief and lust as he squeezed the soft handful gently.

“A few notions, really,” he said dryly, “Concepts I’d like to explore more fully.”

“Concepts, huh? Tell me something, Hades.” Sitting up from where she leaned against him, Persephone turned until she knelt on the couch next to him. “In order to explore these concepts, will you be needing research and development time? Focus groups?” She grinned as she clambered onto his lap, straddling his thighs. Hades let out a pleased sounding groan as her weight settled onto him, spanning her ribs with both hands, thumbs teasing at her breasts.

“Opportunity for research and development is always needed and appreciated in order to refine the product. As far as focus groups…” He lifted her left hand, twisting the ring on her finger gently, before gripping onto her hips with both hands. “I have just one favored focus group and target market rolled into one.”

“Doesn’t that make your research a little biased?” She fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, prying them open one at a time, slowly, feathering light touches over the skin she slowly revealed.

“Certainly.” His grin was enormous as he dragged her close against the growing bulge in his trousers. Persephone hissed in a breath at the evidence of his desire for her, her own arousal surging sharply. “But since my research is meant for a market of one, I see little problem there.”

Persephone tilted her hips against his with a smile, abandoning the buttons for the time being, and braced her hands on his chest as Hades thrust up against her slowly, letting her feel every inch of his appreciation for her through the fabric between them. She loved the sensuality of knowing he wanted her and feeling the strength of it, still hidden beneath the layers of clothing he presented to the world.

Hades slid his hands from her hips to grip her butt, palming and squeezing each cheek, and Persephone wiggled her hips against his hands, which had the added bonus of sliding her over his erection. Hades hissed in an appreciative breath and she grinned, linking her hands to stretch up as high as she could, her body moving and swaying in sinuous curves as her spine bowed back into the stretch, pressing her breasts out against the suddenly taut fabric of her shirt.

In the time they had been together, through dating, then their few months of marriage, they had each been a dedicated student of the other’s pleasure. Time and effort spent carefully learning each other in the twinned joys of pleasure given and received. It hadn’t taken long for him to pick up on her appreciation for the restrained potential of fierce desire and Persephone well-remembered his open-mouthed look of dumbfounded lust when she had caught him watching her in an innocent stretch. She knew that Hades loved watching how her body moved, perhaps even more than he loved having a tight grip on her ass.

Persephone looped her arms around his neck as she leaned down and caught his lips against hers hungrily. Hades growled low into the kiss, the noise rising in pitch as she drew his lower lip between her teeth and nipped gently. He cupped the back of her head in one hand, his mouth trailing heated caresses along her jaw, and she tilted her head back to allow him access to her neck.

“So,” she said, a little breathlessly, “what’s one of these concepts you’re wanting to investigate?”

“I’m thinking,” he murmured, kissing against her neck, his hand trailing around from the back of her head to slide enticingly between her breasts, “we’ve investigated over and over just how quickly we can make each other come but we’ve rarely tried to draw it out.” Her breath hitched as he bit gently at her shoulder before soothing the sting with an open-mouthed kiss. His other hand kneaded slowly onto her butt.

“Usually need it too badly to torment each other like that,” she pointed out.

“Just so,” he murmured, pulling aside the collar of her shirt with one finger and kissing along her clavicle. “But what if we used everything we know about how to bring each other to orgasm but we see who can outlast the other?”

Persephone moaned quietly, both from the caress of his lips and the idea he was putting forth. “Last one to come wins?”

“Indeed.” He kissed down over her chest, exhaling warm air against a nipple before pulling it into his mouth, the thin fabric of her shirt catching and holding the moist heat of his breath against her puckering flesh. Persephone cried out, a low moan, combing her fingers into his hair, grateful to all the Fates that she hadn’t bothered to put on a bra.

“I en-endorse this investigation,” she said, her voice hitching as his tongue flicked out against her nipple.

“If we’re to reach a conclusion,” Hades said, looking up at her as his fingers replaced his mouth on her breast, “we need more information. Research and empirical data. Proof-of-concept.”

She giggled. “Research and data seem easy enough. We’ve gathered enough of that already.” She ground her hips slowly against him with a grin, hands braced on his chest, relishing the flare of desire in his eyes. “What would proof-of-concept be in this case?” His lips curled into a cocky grin as his fingers tweaked her nipple gently. Persephone whimpered as the sensation arced straight to her core.

“I’m thinking the sound of you screaming my name as you come around me.” The low burr of his voice was pure heat as he bucked up against her.

“Wh-which implies,” she gasped as her hips rolled with his motion, “that you think you’re going to win.”

“Naturally.”

Her eyes narrowed as she looked down at him, stilling the motion of her hips despite the desire searing through her veins. Every shred of her being yearned to pleasure herself upon him, knowing that he knew exactly what she needed. But that was the problem. He knew exactly what she needed and he thought that gave him the edge. But she had just as great of an edge, if not more. 

His grin turned wicked. “I thought that would pique your competitive interest, sweetness.”

“It’s rather arrogant of you to assume you’re going to win, Hades.”

“Very much so.” He palmed her breasts as he went on quietly, “But arrogance that is warranted in this case, I think. You see, my love, I know you.”

Persephone shrugged a little, conceding the minor point. “You do, Hades, I don’t dispute this. However, you’re discounting one very important factor that will have massive repercussions in your market research.”

“Oh? What would that be?”

She leaned down to whisper in his ear, grinding hard against his erection, her arousal spiking sharply, smug at the sound of his swiftly stifled groan.  
“I know you as well, Hades, and you have no idea what’s coming.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his own eyes widen at her double entendre. Before he could respond, she pressed forward, both in her hips and in acceptance of the challenge. “I think some parameters are in order for this research.” He inhaled shudderingly against her ear and Persephone grinned. She knew and loved that sound. He was having to fight for focus. It was always a delicious indicator of his arousal and, as an added bonus, could easily tip the balance in her favor. She pulled back enough to lock eyes with him, basking in the molten heat in his gaze.

“Indeed,” Hades growled, stilling her hips with a grip on her waist, his breathing evening out as he regained some lost control. “Careful guidelines are always needed to avoid skewing of the data.”

“Of course. We can’t have you claiming that you won by some technicality.”

He gave her a flat look, his eyes narrowed but full of dancing amusement that belied his apparent annoyance. “The same could go for you, sweetness. First thing I’d say is no touching each other with hands. Too easy.” Persephone nodded.

“Sounds reasonable. Think you’ll be able to keep your hands off me for long enough?”

“I’m sure that I’ll manage. What else?”

“Full orgasm should be the only thing that counts.” She was reasonably certain she could hold an edge here. After all, she could get closer to orgasm without going over than he could. “What about clothes?” They were both still fully and nearly equally dressed.

“We remove our own. No penalties since I don’t think simple removal of clothing would do for either of us.”

“Well, there was that one time with my shirt…” She smirked and Hades rolled his eyes.

“Totally different. When you come back from the mortal realm, I’ve been pent up for months.”

She giggled and flexed her hips as much as his grip would allow. “A fair point. Still, it’s one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen. The sight of you completely undone, so quickly, just from the simple sight of…” She grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head in one quick motion. Her vision obscured by the fabric for a moment as her breasts fell free from the shirt’s confines, it was a moment before she saw Hades. Once her vision was clear once more, she saw he was staring, seemingly enraptured, one hand in mid-motion of reaching for her. She smirked.

“What happened to no touching?” she asked with a quirked eyebrow as she tossed her shirt to the floor and propped her hands on her own thighs.

He startled a little, his reach faltering, before he grinned and shrugged, letting his hand drop. “Force of habit.” Hades propped his arms along the back of the couch, lounging back into the cushions, his grin turning lazy as his eyes turned heavy-lidded. “What other guidelines are you looking to set?” He rolled his hips slowly against her as he spoke, the heat of his arousal almost burning her through the fabric still separating them. Persephone’s breathing faltered, her attention caught by the hardness pressed so close to her most sensitive flesh and his grin widened.

“Distracted already?”

Her gaze snapped to his and she narrowed her eyes, bringing her attention back with an effort. She knew she could win this, even though he was clearly trying to stack the deck already. She just needed to keep her focus.

“Hardly,” she waved aside the teasing dismissively. “It'll take more than that, and I know exactly what you're doing, Hades. You're edging up to 100% scoundrel territory.”

His laugh was low and wicked and the sound shot straight to the core of her, ripples of arousal flooding out through her limbs.

“Sweetness, that's not even close to as much of a scoundrel as I'm going to be.”

Persephone held back a shiver with effort. Not entirely successfully if the calculating look in his eye was anything to go by. She needed to wrap up this negotiation quickly.

“What other guidelines do we want? Kissing?”

“Allowed.”

“Fair enough. What about penetration?” Hades’ answering grin was almost feral.

“Completely permissible. I know how strongly you react to having me inside you.”

She chuckled. “You might want to be careful about that. You come more quickly from that than I do.”

His smirk twisted her insides and sent another gush of arousal between her legs. “Oh, I have a plan, Kore. Trust me. What spoils go to the winner?”

“I think it should be winner’s choice. Is that amenable to you?”

“Very.” He bucked hard against her one last time, his hands fisting into the cushions on the back of the couch. “All right, sweetness. Let’s begin.”

Persephone winked at him and smiled. “Very well, my love. Shall I posit the first data gathering attempt?” She stretched up, linking her hands over her head. The motion pulled up and rounded her bare breasts and she smirked to see Hades watching avidly. “I think that’s a support rather than rebuttal of my hypothesis,” she quipped, as she leaned forward, propping her hands on the back of the couch over his shoulders. Her breasts pressed against his chest and Hades breathed in deeply. He quirked one side of his mouth up into a crooked grin.

“Starting simple, huh?”

She shrugged. “There’s nothing wrong with classics.”

“Indeed not.” He lifted his hips against her. “Fates, you’re gorgeous like this.”

She narrowed her eyes at him as she rolled with his motion. “Are you trying to butter me up or something?” Hades pulled an affronted look, but she could see laughter in his eyes.

“Must I have an ulterior motive to tell my wife I think she’s gorgeous?”

“No, but you did say you were planning on being a scoundrel. I’m just waiting for the shenanigans.”

Hades chuckled. “Just seemed like something I should tell you. That, and…” His crimson eyes nearly burned into hers, smoldering with desire. “σε θέλω.”

_I want you_.

Persephone had picked up a fair bit of Greek simply from living in the mortal realm for most of her life. But Hades spoke it much more fluently than she did and there was something about the fluid yet clipped syllables in his voice. Before him, she’d never quite expected that whispered words could have as much of an arousing effect as a touch. She leaned forward with a moan, pressing closer against him, as he whispered in her ear, his voice low and nearly hypnotizing. “θέλω να σε ευχαριστήσω.”

_I want to please you_.

She moaned again, her hips flexing almost of their own accord, instinctively seeking pressure against her throbbing ache. He had always been generous with his desire to please her, often setting aside his own needs to focus on hers. He whispered once more in her ear, “Θέλω να γλιστρήσω μέσα σου.”

_I want to slide inside you_.

A lurch of desire low in her belly sparked through her senses, her inner muscles spasming in a quiver of hot arousal, and Persephone abruptly realized what he was doing. She pulled back enough to look him in the eye, her eyebrows raised. “Hades. That’s a dirty trick.”

He grinned unrepentantly. “How so? We made no rule against it. Besides, why not use every tool at my disposal? Θέλω να με φιλήσεις.”

_I want you to kiss me_.

Grinning, she did just that, pouring every bit of frustrated desire into the press of her lips until he groaned into her mouth. An idea was growing in her mind. This _was_ a dirty trick, but if he was going to resort to tactics not explicitly against the rules, then so would she. Breaking the kiss, she whispered against his lips, “80% scoundrel.” His grin mirrored hers.

“I _did_ warn you. But I was going for 100%. I guess I’ll have to try harder.”

“But now I’m onto you.”

Hades laughed, his chest shaking against hers, and ground up against her again. “Yes. Yes, you certainly are.”

Persephone rolled her eyes as she scooted backward off his lap and stood. Hades watched her with interest as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her leggings and shimmied out of them.

“I never get tired of the sight of you,” he murmured.

She smiled as she laid back against the other arm of the couch, knees drawn up and spread. “Then get ready to look your fill.”

“Sweetness, what are you-” Hades began, his words fading to a strangled moan as she slid both hands over her belly and down between her legs. Persephone moaned and bucked against her fingers as they slid along her aching flesh, gathering and spreading moisture.

“You’re-you’re cheating…” Hades said with a ragged groan, his eyes locked on the slow movements of her hands.

“Not at all,” she breathed. “We never said we couldn’t touch ourselves and I know how much you like watching my body move. So watch.” She slid the fingers of one hand down and slipped inside, first one, then a second, as the fingers of her other hand circled and played with her swollen bud. “Mmm. Hades, σου αρέσει?”

_Do you like it?_

He whimpered, a needy noise that pulled an answering moan from her own throat. The bet aside, they were both so attuned to each other’s pleasure that she ached to please him as much as she wanted to win this game. With an effort, she set aside the urge to touch him, to relieve the ache she knew he had to be feeling. There would be time enough for that after she’d won...

Her fingers delved and probed and her hips rose instinctively to meet them. Exaggerating the motion to be as enticing to him as possible, she watched his reactions carefully. Hades watched her hands, seemingly transfixed at the sight of her mounting pleasure. As the molten coil of arousal curled tighter and tighter in her belly, Persephone pulled her hands away from herself, fighting the instinct to press on toward orgasm. She left her legs spread, displaying her damp flesh to him as she panted and the knife-edged peak of pleasure receded a bit.

Hades’ eyes widened as he realized what she was doing, his breathing ragged. He growled. “You’re playing a dangerous game, Kore. How can you be sure you can edge yourself enough to push me over without pushing yourself too far?”

“I’m a risk-taker,” she gasped, her fingers settling on and into herself once more and she started the slow build again. She moved sinuously, undulating against her hands, expressing every bit of pleasure she was feeling in the motion of her body. He loved watching her move and she was not above using it as a tool to drive him to distraction. She was confident that she would be able to edge herself enough to push him past the breaking point before she fell over herself.

Hades near bolted up off the couch suddenly, stripping quickly. Persephone huffed out a laugh as she watched. In truth, the sight of his eagerness and hard arousal did more to spike her own desire than the movement of her fingers. “I see you've been… fleshing out your own concepts,” she said as he unfastened and dropped his trousers, revealing his straining erection. He snorted. “Thinking of touching yourself, too?” she teased as he pulled off the last of his clothes.

“Not at all,” he said with a grin. “Just getting ready.” He knelt on the couch between her spread thighs, bracing both hands on either side of her. “I also thought you might like to actually see what you’re doing to me,” he whispered before taking her mouth in an almost bruising kiss.

Persephone gasped into the kiss and Hades took the opportunity to invade her mouth, his tongue twining with hers. She could taste his hungry, desperate need and it fed into her own, a feedback loop of desire. With a moan, she pulled her hands away from herself, barely in time to stop her orgasm from crashing down. She fisted her hands into the couch cushions to resist the urge to touch him or touch herself, fighting down the haze of pleasure devouring her senses.

Hades pulled back from the kiss, catching her lower lip between his teeth and nipping gently as he grinned. “Getting close?”

“You should worry about yourself, Hades,” she panted, “I can do this as long as I need to.”

“As long as you need, huh?” He cocked his head to the side with a roguish grin. “What if I help things along?”

With one swift move, he shifted back along the couch, falling flat, and buried his face between her spread legs. Persephone cried out at the hot, soft touch of his tongue sweeping abruptly, with no warning, through her folds. The simmering, denied pleasure flowing through her veins surged and it took every bit of concentration she had to stop from coming then and there. She threw her head back on a gasp, her knuckles white as she gripped into the cushions.

“You- you accused _me_ of ch-cheating…” Persephone raised her head in time to see him look up at her with a smirk.

“We never said kissing had to be on the mouth, did we, Kore?” The warmth of his breath against her aching core made her writhe. “If you can bend the rules, so can I.”

His mouth returned to her and all she could do was gasp and shudder helplessly as she tried desperately to distract herself from the fire searing through every nerve. Frantically, she tried to think of something, anything more she could do to try to push him over the edge, but it was all she could do to hold off her own climax, much less try to figure out how to trigger his. His lips and tongue moved over her and into her. Hot, wet suction and touch, pulling and laving against her rhythmically, destroying resolve.

Beginning to despair of winning, she blurted the first thing that came to mind, “You must be so hard.”

His moan of assent against her flesh had Persephone biting back a moan of her own, but she pressed on, a desperate idea forming. He had tried to provoke her with words and she could do the same to him. Anything to get him onto a different tack before he pushed her too far.

“So hard and I bet you’re aching for me. Almost as much as I’m aching for you,” she whispered, putting every bit of sultry allure she could muster into her voice. “Lover, you’ve got me so hot and wet.”

His rhythm faltered and Persephone saw his hips give a stuttering thrust against the couch. She suppressed a grin and pressed on.

“I’ve always loved that moment I first get you inside. So hot and thick, stretching me so wide.” He pulled his mouth away from her core, bracing his forehead against her inner thigh, breath heaving. While every nerve in her body screamed to have his mouth on her once more, she reveled in the sound of his ragged, shuddering breathing, and the sight of his twitching erection. It was clear how hard he was having to fight for control. She nearly had him.

She whispered, “Just thinking about it, I can almost feel you in me, slipping so smooth and deep… I love to feel you filling me up with your heat, your need, your love. When you let me take you inside, Hades, I feel so loved. Cherished. Trusted. I love it when you let me hold you. ” He gripped hard suddenly around the base of his erection, a groaning growl rattling from his chest as she went on, pitching her voice to a whisper, layering in as much seduction as she could. “Slipping inside, so deeply, showing me how much you want me, how much you need me. I'm so wet, Hades, I bet you'd slide right in with hardly a push.”

Hades moved swiftly, up and over her, his weight pressing her to the couch cushions and the tip of his erection poised at her entrance. She grinned, her lustful triumph meeting the molten need in his eyes. “Please. I need you inside me.”

“Dirty tricks,” he rasped, claiming her mouth in a searing kiss before plunging into her with a muffled curse. The slickness of her arousal eased the way and he sank to the hilt in seconds. She hardly had time to register the delicious stretch before his hips rested against hers and she cried out at the sudden fullness, his voice twining with hers, twin screams of almost painful pleasure. Her legs came up to cradle him automatically, her knees pressing to his ribs, the angle of her hips welcoming him.

Hades’ chest heaved as he stared down at her, his eyes wild. She knew the same look had to be in her own. They had never pushed each other so far before, so much past the sharp edge of need into desperation. He swallowed hard and flexed his hips. The fullness of him within her shifted, pulling against hot wetness that had been aching, denied, through maddening teasing, and Persephone bucked, another ragged cry clawing up from her gut. Hades shook, his arms trembling as he braced above her, and tried to pull back slowly once more. Her inner muscles spasmed, a warning that the coming explosion would not be denied and Persephone whimpered, the feeling of clenching around his hard length more than she could bear.

“Hades,” she whispered, “Please.”

She hardly knew what she was begging for. An end to the game… a plea for mercy from the maelstrom of pleasure slowly consuming her… the sheer catastrophic _need_ coursing through her body. It didn’t matter. At her whispered words and the clutch of her sheath, his eyes went wide and Hades moaned low in his throat, before scooping her into his arms. He plunged into her, deep and hard, and she cried out, “Oh, _yes_!”

“I do so love the noises you make,” Hades chuckled breathlessly, pulling back and shoving hard into her once more. Persephone threw her head back with a hoarse cry, raising up to meet his thrust. He began a fast, relentless rhythm, driving another cry from her and another, until she gave voice to an unbroken litany of pleasure. He bent his head next to hers, his breath panting hot in her ear.

Persephone clung to him, her nails digging into his back, fighting to hold off the seeping oblivion that sought to claim her. The pleasure shivering through her body whispered seductively. It would be so easy to just give in and surrender… One thrust after another, pushing her closer and closer to the breaking point, fractures in her resolve and willpower like bursts of light in her vision.

Mustering the last shreds of her concentration, she tried one last time to tip him over the edge first. She whispered in his ear, the words jolted from her by their pounding rhythm, “Fates, Hades, you feel so good. So deep and hot.” He whimpered, an almost animal sound.

“ _Kore_ …”

The last threads of her control fraying and snapping, she plunged one hand into his hair, holding her mouth to his ear as she growled.

“I love it when you _fuck me_.”

Hades’ back stiffened and he groaned, the sound like something breaking and seeming ripped from him, as his hips drove hard against her and he stayed, lodged deep. Her body, recognizing the signs of his climax, responded instantly, her own orgasm bursting from her control, unstoppable. Persephone arched against him as her conscious awareness dissolved in a blinding flash. Her head fell back as she screamed, “ _Hades_!”

Every muscle in her body contracted over and over in spasms of delirious pleasure. She was dimly aware of him collapsing onto her as the starbursts in her vision consumed everything.

Gradually, awareness returned.

His breath was gusting into her hair. He had shifted to the side a bit to keep his weight off her, but they still lay tangled together and he was still buried inside her. Persephone opened her eyes to the sight of his sweaty chest and she kissed his sternum. He chuckled.

“Welcome back.”

She laughed as well as she raised her head and kissed his chin. “I think I blacked out for a moment.”

“I think I did, too.” Hades raised his hand and combed his fingers into her hair, separating out the damp strands. “Looks like we both worked up quite a sweat, huh?”

She giggled. “You could say that.” She slid her hands over his chest, tracing the pale scars. “Couldn’t wait any longer, huh?”

He grinned. “No. Only so much I can take where you’re concerned. I did hope that I could still outlast you, but not being inside you was no longer an option.” She giggled again as he rolled his eyes. “An option _you_ took away from me with your dirty tricks.” She just grinned before leaning up and kissing him pertly on the nose. Hades chuckled. “I won’t lie. That was unimaginably hot. Feel free to pull out talk like that any time.”

“Oh, I will. Believe me.” She reached up and cupped his cheek in one hand, smiling as he kissed her palm. “So. I won.”

He snorted and pulled her close into a hug. Persephone burrowed against him happily. “Technically a win. If I recall correctly, you weren’t far behind me. That was a near simultaneous orgasm.”

“You know what that means?” Her giggles broke into a full-fledged laugh and he joined her.

“Indeed. The data gathered were useful, but the results are unclear. We shall have to undertake another round of concept testing.”

She looked up at him mock-solemnly, unsuccessfully fighting the smile twisting her mouth. “We must indeed. Careful and… _rigorous_ … testing is needed to assure a clear result. For optimal product development and the gathering of more empirical data.”

Hades grinned. “Absolutely. In the meantime, you did win out this round and the prize was winner’s choice. Do you know what you would like?”

She shook her head. “I think that was close enough that I'll defer until more research can be undertaken. After all, when I claim my prize, I want it to be clear that it’s not on a technicality.” She grinned broadly. “In the meantime, I look forward to claiming _you_ as often as possible.”

Hades laughed and scooped her up as he rolled onto his back, draping her over his chest. “If that’s the case, I think I’m the true winner here. After all, I did still get my proof-of-concept.”

She tilted her head with a grin as she propped her chin up on one hand, her elbow resting on his chest. “What would that be?”

“You screaming my name as you came around me.” The heat in his gaze held promise of delicious pleasure. “I’ll take that as a win every time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciation guide: (disclaimer: I am not a linguist and I barely speak more than one language. I got these off a website and Google translate thinks they’re a little squidgy.)
> 
> σε θέλω. I want you. se thélo (se THE-lo_ th like in the word theatre)  
> θέλω να σε ευχαριστήσω. I want to please you. thélo na se efcharistíso (THE-lo na se e-fha-ree-STEE-so_ th like in the word theatre)  
> Θέλω να γλιστρήσω μέσα σου. I want to slide inside you. Thélo na glistríso mésa sou  
> Θέλω να με φιλήσεις. I want you to kiss me. Thélo na me filíseis  
> σου αρέσει. Do you like it sou arései (soo a-RE-see)


End file.
